


【云炤】队里黑魔想啵龙骑的嘴 番外3

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】队里黑魔想啵龙骑的嘴 番外3

>>>

浴室还明显可以听到洗澡的水声，巫炤坐在床边回头望了两眼，才放心地拿起手机继续在网络上搜索捆绑的教程。  
跟缙云交往也快一年了，只要见了面定是要滚上几遭，近来好不容易从难捱的异地恋转到同居状态，后果很明显，巫炤的腰和屁股就有些吃不消了。说来他从前一直认为自己合该是在上面的那个，然而一失足成千古恨，从第一次向缙云妥协以后，他再没机会翻身，现在也该是时候重拾威严，不能再继续被年轻的伴侣干得床都下不去了。  
“炤哥。”巫炤正专心，缙云的声音却忽然在他身后响起，让他实实在在地被吓了一跳，差点做贼心虚地将手机塞到枕头下面去。  
刚洗完澡的年轻小警察在巫炤的颈边蹭了蹭，将身上的湿气往巫炤身上蹭了些，让人不由自主地联想到渴求关注的大型犬类。  
巫炤的心顿时软得差点忘了自己准备藏着掖着的事，他轻咳一声，默不作声地将手机给锁屏了，不让缙云发现他刚才都在做什么。

缙云看起来有点在意巫炤的行为，但他并未显露出来，反倒亲昵地亲吻了巫炤的耳根，只是轻轻触碰，那片敏感的皮肤就马上泛起了红色，看得缙云心痒痒的。前几天他把巫炤做得太狠了，巫炤因为那事已经勒令他这个星期都别想再胡作非为，缙云天天抱着他睡觉，说不想碰当然是骗人的，只是也不想再惹巫炤不高兴，偶尔还得自己解决。  
缙云的手悄然探入巫炤的睡衣之中摸索，又在对方白净的后颈上咬了一口，他算一算时间也够让巫炤消气了，如今正无声地表达求欢之意。  
“等一等，缙云。”猛地被缙云摸到了敏感处，巫炤在软下腰以前连忙开口制止缙云的举动，“今天我们玩个别的。”  
“炤哥又在耍什么心思？”缙云听话地停下，一双漂亮的眼睛直盯着巫炤看，倒也不怕年长的恋人能玩出什么花样。  
“捆绑吧？”巫炤率先警告一上床就管也管不住的小警察，“你给我老实点，不然接下来几个星期都别想碰我。”  
缙云听头一句话还觉得激动，听完巫炤说的话后反倒冷静了下来，“炤哥是想绑我？”

巫炤点了点头，想当然了，他在和缙云交往后无数次翻车中深刻领悟到，如果不先把这小子制服住，自己大概永远没有翻身的那一天，这次借着玩新花样，没准能把缙云办了。缙云皱着眉头一脸不情愿看着巫炤，那双总是让巫炤软下心来妥协的眼睛不断眨巴，最后还是巫炤一副不买帐的样子让缙云总算低声答应道，“那好吧。”

巫炤的眼睛一下子亮了起来，三十来岁的男人看着几分可爱，这让缙云并不后悔方才答应他的决定。巫炤按照网上的教程，用绳子把缙云给绑得严严实实的，一边绑还一边确认是否有哪些地方出现了纰漏。  
完成捆绑以后，巫炤就把缙云往床上一推，看小警察的眼神就像个看小绵羊的恶狼，缙云没由得背后开始发毛，下意识地想要搂着巫炤的腰，才想起自己已经被绑起来了。

尽管巫炤现在就想把缙云给办了，但是他又不是个不解风情的人，自然觉得给缙云的第一次应该是特别的让人留恋的，他准备好好地让缙云感受一下充满调情意味的前戏。  
话虽如此，巫炤的脑子转了一圈，悲哀的发现自己只有在下方的经验，他咬咬牙，决心结合理论知识，再学着对方对自己做的那样去对待缙云。

第一步自然是接吻。  
这个倒是没啥好说的，巫炤还算熟练，他俯身亲了亲缙云的嘴唇，这般占有主导权的感觉还是第一次，这让他很是满意地伸着舌头去描绘缙云的嘴唇，那小警察被他一亲后，体温就明显升高，有些急躁地张嘴将舌头挤入巫炤的嘴里，巫炤猝不及防地被他又舔又吸地弄得有点晕乎乎的，两人的鼻息双双加重相融，缙云的舌头舔得他上颚酥酥麻麻，缠人得很，巫炤不甘示弱地迎上，稍一松懈就被侵略得节节败退。  
巫炤有些懊恼地退开，缙云的吻技比一开始好太多了，有时候还是巫炤被他带着走，年长的男人颇有些怀念当初青涩又可爱的伴侣。

巫炤楷去嘴角的唾液，视线在缙云的嘴唇上扫过——对方的嘴唇晶晶亮亮的，唇沟还挂着他们交缠过的唾液，看得巫炤差点老脸一红。该进行第二步了，通常缙云会在他身上乱啃不停，巫炤觉得这一步不能复制，他还是把咬改成了亲，埋在在缙云脖子胸口又舔又咬的，还学着缙云对他做的，在对方胸前的乳珠上吸。  
缙云身体开始颤，声音也听起来像是努力在忍耐着什么：“炤哥……快松开我。”

巫炤抬眼看了他，见缙云憋得脖子的青筋都鼓出来了，还得意地回应道，“我会让你舒服的。”  
缙云没有说话，巫炤接着把缙云上半身的衣服都解开了，他看着小麦色的腹肌有些心痒，小警察的身材还是正中巫炤的胃口，这让他每次上床都会爱不释手地摸了又摸，尽管这都是自找罪受。  
巫炤沿着缙云的胸口往下一寸一寸舔舐着眼前年轻的肉体，他的舌头从腹部的沟壑舔过，感受到身下的肌肤烫的好像快要起火，巫炤又抬头看了一眼缙云，只见年轻的小警察闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇，表情看得巫炤马上就起了反应。  
缙云胸口和腹肌被舔得湿哒哒的，他的下半身的小帐篷已经硬得将要顶破裤裆，鼓鼓一坨，巫炤一瞥就忍不住吞了吞口水，那玩意儿折腾他多次，就算是现在看也觉得有些太大了，折腾人得很。

巫炤替他拉开裤链，看着那一柱擎天，心里不由得做起了激烈的思想斗争，他有轻微的洁癖，就算知道喜欢同性，也没想过有一天要帮另一个男人口交。不过缙云都帮他做过几次，他没道理不让缙云也感受一下，巫炤这样想着，反正他马上就要达成自己的目的，用嘴侍候缙云也算不得什么了。

做通了自己的思想工作后，巫炤握着那粗大的肉棒，小心翼翼地将顶端含入了嘴里。  
缙云身体猛的弹动了一下，声音颤颤巍巍地叫道：“……炤哥”  
这事儿对缙云也造成了极大的冲击，他大概做梦都没想到巫炤这样的人居然会帮他口交，巫炤第一次做这事，看起来生涩得很，无奈缙云光是看他这样就变得更加激动，本来尺寸颇为可观的肉棒又胀大了两分，巫炤刚含进嘴里吸就被撑得难受，嘴角被撑到发痛，腮帮子也酸，还全是看缙云这样的表情才撑着他不原地宣布放弃。  
被那硕大的顶端顶到喉咙深处时，巫炤总算忍不住将嘴里的肉棒给吐了出来，他握着那肉屌，改为以舔的方式，沿着鼓鼓的囊袋向上舔舐，柱体上青筋爆出，巫炤看得心惊胆战的，竟回忆起了这些突起的青筋蹭刮过肉壁的滋味——他立刻就遏止了自己的回忆，将心思放在如何让缙云感到舒服的方面上。  
缙云只一直叫着他，巫炤全当做听不到，只是泛红的耳尖完全暴露在缙云面前，让那小警察的声音越发低哑，他忍不住动腰，巫炤没反应过来的时候任着缙云的阴茎蹭了他的脸。唾液与前列腺液混着的淫液被涂到了巫炤的脸上，他懊恼地想要放弃，却还是坚持地将圆亮的龟头含入嘴里吸，手还青涩地撸动着黏糊糊的肉棒。巫炤只能吃进一点，还露着好大一截柱身在外面，他含着那阴茎吞吐，唾液将缙云的性器弄得更湿，被这么一根东西塞在嘴里，巫炤也没办法吞咽口水，那些唾液从他被磨得发红的嘴角溢出，又沿着下巴滴落，看起来淫乱不堪，他自己却是恍然未觉。  
缙云看起来像是快要憋坏了，他的手臂也鼓起了青筋，像是野兽般粗喘着，若是束缚着他的东西一被解开，他便能像是饿久了的猛兽般将自己的猎物扑倒在地，一顿撕咬。老实说巫炤的技巧并不好，牙齿还总嗑到缙云的肉棒上，但是架不住缙云心中喜爱，被撩得忍都没法忍，肉棒在男人湿热的口腔中勃大，性器顶端的小孔被人吸舔时尤为让人难以招架，尤其看到巫炤伸着舌头舔肉棒上暴突的青筋时，缙云攥紧拳头，更是觉得将要忍不下去。  
巫炤也想要快点结束，奈何那肉棒过于粗大，巫炤舔了一会儿就觉得嘴巴酸得不行，缙云也没有任何想要射的倾向，粗长的肉茎依然看着吓人。

巫炤这就舔累了，他怎么看缙云的样子都觉得可以随时进入正题，就把人撂下去拿润滑液，只是不记得上次他们做缙云把瓶子塞哪儿了，巫炤就多花了些时间去找。  
谁知巫炤好不容易才找到那小巧的瓶罐，又没留意自己身后来人，就被从后面给擒住了。

巫炤扭头一看，是已经挣脱绳子的缙云，大吃一惊问道：“你怎么出来的？”  
缙云无奈地回答道：“炤哥是不是忘了我是个特种兵出身的，拷问审讯这些都有专门应对训练。”他接过巫炤手里的瓶子，单手搂着巫炤的腰往床上带，“另外想绑住我的话，绳子系这么松可不行啊。”

“哎......缙云。”巫炤看着床边那团松开的绳子，知道自己的小心思已经彻底宣告失败，只是还有些不甘心。  
“炤哥还想说什么？”缙云方才被憋得狠了，这次的动作比往常都要急躁得多，巫炤眼睁睁看他不要钱似的挤出一大坨润滑液，方才得意的气势跟被人用锤子击碎似的，化为乌有。  
巫炤任由他亲亲抱抱，瞥到了缙云手上的勒痕，哪怕他因为心疼而不敢绑得太紧，到底还是留下了痕迹，总宠着缙云的他自然还是心疼了。

缙云在他身上乱啃，手指就着那么多润滑液就送了进去，一下子把那洞塞得全是软膏，巫炤下意识地收紧穴口，缙云的手指却强硬地分开夹紧的肉褶，粗粗将润滑塞到更深的地方去，避免他一下进入会让巫炤受伤。  
油亮的龟头抵在吐着润滑液的小洞前，蹭得巫炤微微发颤，下一秒噗滋一声就被直接插入，平时的缙云也是略微急躁，倒是没像现在这样憋不住地长驱直入，巫炤也算是自作自受，好在他跟缙云交合多次，润滑又用得那么足，倒也没多难受，就是冰凉湿粘的润滑液随着缙云的进入而被弄得到处都是，让他觉得有些微妙。

缙云试探性地插了两下，因为润滑的关系还算顺畅，再动作时已经用力进出，年轻警察的顶弄显得又急又深，才刚进入就操得狠，让巫炤有些受不住。  
“炤哥......炤哥.......”更受不住的还是缙云附在他耳边一声声的亲昵叫唤，次次都将巫炤原地击沉，像是一艘捞也捞不起来的船舰，骨头都是酥麻的。  
现在的生活幸福得让人觉得不真实，别看缙云依赖他，巫炤对年轻的警察也是如此，只是他到底岁数年长许多，脸上几分薄面揣着不放，他习惯了孤独，得了别人陪伴，又怎么舍得离开这样的日子。

之前的缙云有多藏着掖着不愿回应，那么在确认关系后，缙云的喜爱之意就有多么露骨，丝毫不吝啬地让巫炤了解他心中所想。巫炤攀着他的肩膀，臀瓣被缙云掰得大开，可清楚见到其中含着肉棒吞吐不断的小洞，穴口被撑得泛红，巫炤看着也是废了好大劲才吞下那过于粗大的肉茎，此时含着一吞一吐的也瞧着相当可怜。  
三十几岁且缺乏安全感的男人任由缙云索取他的身体，方才的豪情壮志化在了缙云一声声的炤哥中化成一滩，他被操得小声呻吟，又觉得心中满足，只是仍有些患得患失，现在缙云仍是喜欢他，也不知道再十年，缙云才步入最佳的年龄段，年长这么多的他是否还能留着现在正压在他身上肆虐的野兽。  
“炤哥在想什么......？”缙云看他出神，明明正在挨操却还能放空意识不知道在想写什么，语气中略微有些不满，莫是他不够卖力，炤哥还有时间胡思乱想。  
“没有......啊......”巫炤很快就恢复到平时的模样，他暗笑自己多愁善感，平时的自信重新找回，不料缙云误解，干得更是卖力，让他差点说不出话来。  
缙云的性器在打桩似的捣弄，巫炤下半身软得不行，被操得肠肉都一缩一缩的，敏感地直颤抖，他刚想抬起臀部，又被缙云往下按，囊袋重重撞在他的臀部上发出啪的声响，交合处看起来更加黏黏答答，汁水四溢。

巫炤回想起以前，他的身体也没现在那么敏感，第一次做的时候光是容纳缙云就好生难受，现在却能很快进入状况，连快感都来得极快，甚至于还会主动迎合，调整较为舒服的姿势。  
巫炤捂着自己的嘴，被这样狠干就连他都受不住了，深怕一松手就会叫出声来，缙云却不愿意了，他凑上来，亲吻落在巫炤的手背上，下身继续狠肏狠干，把这男人操得腿都在抖。缙云的舌头挤入巫炤的指缝，像是平时撬开对方的嘴唇一样强硬地破开，意图去够巫炤的嘴唇，那男人的身体被顶得不断颠簸，想要在快感中维持清醒都是难事。  
缙云的舌头触碰到了他的嘴唇，眼见巫炤就要溃不成军，他又像放弃了据守，抽走横在中间的手掌，反守为攻地摁着缙云的后脑勺吻了上去。年轻的野兽因他的主动而瞳孔一缩，反应激动不已，难以自制地压在巫炤身上，用舌头与其纠缠，也让自己的性器得以攻占更深的部分。

巫炤张着嘴任由缙云侵略他的口腔，他们在接吻的间隙间喘息，不得不说这样纠缠在一起的感觉相当好，缙云操弄的速度也放慢了些，比起方才的蛮干，这样更能让巫炤感受到肉棒从肠肉上磨蹭而过的酥麻感，他的下身被干得湿淋淋的，估计还被操得肿了，可现在小洞也只是蠕动着，仿佛舍不得缙云的东西从他的体内滑出。  
这个想法一出，巫炤触电似的与缙云的嘴唇分开。

缙云还没亲够，就见巫炤急急退出，便忍不住用手臂将巫炤牢牢禁锢在怀里，他将年长的男人抱起，肉棒顺势滑出——然后又很快地重新贯穿那淌着水的小穴。  
巫炤被迫跨坐在缙云身上，深色的肉屌滋噜一声肏到了深处去，还没等巫炤反应过来，缙云就咬着他的嘴唇用力向上顶，连着几下抽插，在穴口处留了一圈白沫。  
“缙云、”巫炤艰难地别开头，不让缙云继续咬他的嘴唇，他用膝盖撑着发软的身体，避免让整根肉棒悉数没入他的后穴，缙云的肉棒又粗又长，平时捣弄都能操到极深的地方，岂料这样的姿势反而进得更深，巫炤觉得自己无法全部纳入，“太深了......”  
年长的男人说到这里，又觉得羞耻，关于觉得自己会被缙云顶坏的事，他有些说不出口，只是那热硬的肉屌杵在他的后穴中，抵着深处软肉，再深入一些就让巫炤觉得自己要被顶穿了，深得让人恐惧。

缙云咬着巫炤的耳垂，舒服得不想离开，他的手臂扣在伴侣的腰间，用长着粗茧的手指轻轻在对方腰腹上剐蹭，巫炤就敏感得跪不住了，噗滋噗滋地将肉棒全部吃了进去，剩下的只有缙云的两个囊袋贴在那臀部处。  
巫炤这下子彻底说不出话了，连呻吟都断断续续的，仿佛多吸一口气都会让自己的腹部被男人的肉屌捅破，一点也不觉得自己适应良好，这时候才颤颤巍巍地想着他果然应该做上面那位，毕竟缙云这尺寸真不是常人所能适应的。  
缙云被夹得舒爽，只觉那软乎的肠肉缠着他的阴茎不放，糜软的肠道在满布青筋的肉棒上按压，随着每次抽插都变得更湿，交合处溢出的淫液彻底打湿了两颗饱满的肉球，又随着拍打飞溅四处。

缙云也发现了，巫炤看起来虽是排斥他进得那么深，可身体兴奋的反应骗不了人，尤其他次次顶到最深处，那软肉会像张小口似的啜着龟头的顶端，像是要从其中榨出浓稠的汁液来。  
巫炤的臀部被抱离床上，他一手勾在缙云的颈上，另一手撑在床头柜上，第一次用这样的姿势进得更深，又是兴奋又是害怕。  
“缙云......”这下子换巫炤叫他的名字了，被抱起来操得失神的男人只会叫着小警察的名字，他的呻吟断断续续地，却还是坚持叫着缙云的名字，脸上虽是看起来像往常般隐忍，但因为快感而显得淫糜，让缙云看得心脏怦怦直跳。  
之前巫炤跟缙云告白多次时，缙云也并未想过回应，现在却是喜欢得不愿撒手，干得也越是卖力，让平时只会忍着的巫炤差点被干得哭出来。这样的姿势对巫炤来说是太吓人了，肉屌像是一柄利剑把他的体内搅得乱七八糟，好几次身体落下时，他都以为自己要被操坏了，缙云却稳稳地接着他，然后又将他的身体托起，随着抽插再度落下。  
巫炤的臀部沾着淫液，摸起来滑腻而湿粘，他紧实的臀部夹着个来回抽插的鸡巴，属于巫炤那张英俊的脸上全是掩盖不住的情欲之色，他一紧张夹紧就能明显感觉到插在他体内的那肉屌上的青筋正搏动着，又热又烫，搞得夹也不是，不夹也不是。  
这样的姿势对于体格强壮的年轻警察来说轻而易举，他小麦色的皮肤上满布汗水，肌肉绷紧，手臂上的青筋暴突，彰显出的力量感十足。巫炤被顶得实在不行了，每次插入时，阴茎的顶端都会狠狠压碾过他的敏感点，他支撑着床头架的手臂逐渐失去力气，在身体滑落时又被缙云抱着顶起，让巫炤的手臂得以双双挂在对方的背上。

缙云又抱着他顶弄好几十下，巫炤的手好几次都抓不住，从他身上滑落，缙云都能顺势将他托起，保留了巫炤那微薄的安全感。他的舌头在巫炤的眼角旁卷过，带走了溢出的泪水，平时看起来强势而严肃的白领被他干得眼角发红，连呻吟都有了呜咽之声，三十几岁的男人看起来过于可爱，只是缙云想着，过两天巫炤能下床了，多半还想跟他算账。  
这时候巫炤做出什么几乎都是无意识的举动，他被狠肏那点时只能抓挠缙云的后背，指甲在缙云强壮的后背挠出了道道血痕，他自己的嘴唇被缙云啃得发红，颈上点点吻痕咬痕，似是被野兽落了标记。

再次被放到床上时，巫炤整个身体都是软的，身体修长匀称的男人趴在床上，还没等他喘两口气，缙云的肉棒又给插了进来。巫炤只能被迫迎合着重新捅到深处的肉棒，持续太久的快感夹杂了些受不得的痛苦，他想起要吞咽唾液的时候，已经发现自己被缙云肏得失神的那段时间里，唾液早就沿着嘴角低落到床上去了，可谓狼狈不堪。

缙云的手绕到胸前去捏巫炤的乳首，刚才被缙云又舔又吸的，其中一边还跟烙印似的留下了缙云的咬痕，现在还是肿胀挺立，被玩得变硬变大的样子看着可是淫乱得很，男人在缙云身下直颤抖，本来不摸那处都在抖了，现在再揉捏玩弄，他抖得更是厉害。  
要说这也算是肏熟了的成果，巫炤身上的敏感点被一一开发，他原本都不觉得自己的身体敏感，现在连乳首被缙云摸都有感觉了，他也知晓缙云身上的敏感点，但一般都不会乱碰，稍一走错，只会被做得更加凄惨。  
从胸膛一路往下爱抚，缙云的手掌摁在巫炤平坦的腹部上，他的胸膛紧紧地贴着巫炤的背，在对方的后颈处啃咬，于腹部处抚摸，将巫炤自己射出的精水抹开，下身更是使劲抽插，他每次抽送都会翻出红肿的肠肉，又在下次的挺入中给带回去。  
巫炤作为同样强壮的雄兽，现在却被另一个更加强壮的野兽压在身下侵犯，他被干得完全没办法抵抗，被生生干到高潮好几次又被内射，感觉身体都要被肏坏了，肉穴也要被粗大的鸡巴给捣烂了，缙云却还是精神奕奕的，体力好得吓人。  
床单被他们交合的淫液给弄脏，巫炤明明已经累得不行，后穴却还在迎合粗暴的抽送，每次和缙云做起来都让巫炤觉得自己迟早要死在床上，他的肠肉被肏得软烂，如今一抽一插都敏感至极，时不时痉挛夹紧，意图榨出精水以获得片刻歇息。  
等到缙云稍知餍足，巫炤已经像是刚从水里刚捞起来似的，浑身都是汗，他的头发有些长了，发尾黏在颈上，身体好多处都是红的，大腿内侧也是黏黏白白的一片，更隐秘处还留有淤青指痕，看着是有些凄惨。  
如果巫炤能生孩子，天天被他这般操干内射，恐怕早已怀上他的孩子，缙云曾是不想组成家庭之人，如今获得了想要的情感以后，又贪婪地想要索取更多，若不是巫炤不能生子，恐怕他早跟对方要了一个。  
吃饱喝足以后，罪魁祸首摇身一变又像是平时那般乖巧的小奶狗，有一下没一下地啄吻着巫炤的嘴唇，哪怕巫炤这般身强体壮的男人也禁不起他的折腾，推他也推不开，只好在床上躺了好一会儿。

这时巫炤放在桌边的手机振动数下，屏幕显示接收到了一条新信息，刚被操得茫茫的人下意识地点开手机，看到工作内容就是眼前一亮，晾着缙云便去回起了信息。  
“我明天休假。”缙云从背后抱住了巫炤，顺势瞥了一眼巫炤的手机，果然不出他所料，是怀曦发来的讯息。  
“炤哥也请假吗？”  
巫炤觉得自己不想请假，不过在他被缙云翻身压上时，就知道无论他的答案是什么，也没有第二个选择。

——FIN。


End file.
